1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a size inspection device, and particularly to a size inspection device for detecting and inspecting size dimensions of a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
When determining or assessing whether various size dimensions of a workpiece are within preset quality specification tolerance, to be considered as passing or failing size inspection test, a detecting and inspection device, such as a micrometer caliper, is employed to measure a length value, a width value, and a thickness value of the workpiece. However, obtaining the above-mentioned size parameters by using the micrometer caliper is time consuming, thereby reducing an efficiency of the size measuring procedure.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.